Krisho: Rewind the Past and Start Over Again
by doubleAA10
Summary: Suho yang terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan Siwon terlempar ke masa lalu atas permintaannya sendiri, namun dengan syarat: ia harus hamil tapi ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilinya. slight: HUNHO. MPREG. RnR :D (CHAP 3 UP)
1. Chapter 1

**Rewind the Past and Start Over Again**

**Warning: YAOI, mpreg, gaje, typos,**** alur kecepatan,**** EYD berantakan.**

**Rated: little M **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**Summary**: about how Suho hates his miserable life and this motivates him to go back to the past, but he must pay it with an additional requirement.

**Happy reading \(****•ˆ▾ˆ•****)/**

**Prolog**

"A.. Ampun Si..won hyungg ahhh.. Hiks.. Sakithh" jerit namja mungil yang berada di bawah kukungan seseorang.

Kedua pemuda yang naked itu sedang melakukan kegiatan panas yang biasa mereka lakukan di atas ranjang. Namja mungil yang menjerit kesakitan itu, Suho, terus memohon-mohon agar penyiksaan Siwon hyungnya berakhir, tapi sepertinya pria yg lebih dewasa darinya 3 tahun itu tidak memperdulikan erangan kesakitannya, terus menambahkan luka-luka lebam pada tubuh kekasihnya.

" Apa kau bilang? Putus? Kau berani meminta putus denganku hahh? Jawab Kim Suho?!" Namja tampan berusia 23 tahun itu terus mengenjot-genjot miliknya ke tubuh di bawahnya dengan brutal, tangan kanannya tanpa henti-hentinya menonjok pipi dan rahang Suho hingga ujung bibirnya berdarah.

" A.. Akuu..Min..ta maaf hy..unngggg.. Arkhh" sepasang tangan itu melingkar pada leher jenjang Suho dan mencekiknya erat hingga namja manis itu susah bernafas. Tidak peduli pada rontaan namja di bawahnya yang terus menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara dan kedua tangan mungilnya mengapai-gapai pergelangan tangan Siwon berusaha melepaskan diri. Wajah manis itu membiru, ia kehabisan pasukan udara namun pria di atasnya masih belum mau melepaskan cekikannya.

"H..hyungg..ce..chakkkk.. Hikss" Pria tanpa asusila itu bukannya melonggarkan cekikannya malah semakin menguatkan perasannya pada leher Suho hingga lengannya membentuk otot-otot yang terlihat jelas, kedua matanya terlihat berang dan berapi-api seperti hendak membunuh kekasihnya, ia semakin menggerakkan pinggulnya liar ke dalam liang hangat nan sempit yang sudah bersimbah darah akibat perlakuan kasarnya itu tanpa henti, hingga akhirnya..

"Akhhhhhhh"

Hasrat itu akhirnya keluar sepenuhnya di dalam tubuh pria di bawahnya. Siwon mencabut benda kebanggaannya dari tubuh Suho dan menarik helai rambut kepirangan namja manis itu dengan kasar, menyuruhnya menengadah. Wajah kemerahan seperti tomat sambil terengah-engah menghirup udara itu pun berusaha membalas tatapan tajam Siwon dengan kedua mata angelicnya yang berkaca-kaca.

" Kau harusnya beruntung memiliki pacar setampan aku, tapi kau malah mau memutuskanku? Jangan berkhayal Kim Suho.. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu...ingat itu.. Cih!" Siwon meludahi pria manis yang mukanya dipenuhi dengan lebam-lebam itu tepat di wajahnya, bahkan tubuhnya lecet penuh luka cambukan dan cakaran yang sepertinya akan membekas berminggu-minggu pada kulit putih Suho, jangan lupakan kesepuluh jari tangan Siwon yang membekas pada leher putihnya dengan warna kemerahan yang jelas.

Pria itu memunggut baju-bajunya yang berserakan di atas lantai dengan santainya, membiarkan tubuh mungil itu terkulai lemas dengan jejak-jejak darah dan sperma yang menghiasinya.

Selalu saja begitu, selama 1 tahun mereka pacaran, Siwon selalu memperlakukan Suho dengan kasar, seperti budak sex bukan kekasih. Jangan tanyakan Suho mengapa ia bisa menerima Siwon yang notabene adalah senior tahun terakhir di universitasnya, karena Siwon memberikannya harapan manis pada minggu-minggu pertama mereka mencoba pacaran, memberinya perlindungan dan kasih sayang,namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama.

Tepat satu bulan Suho menjadi kekasih Siwon, pria itu berubah dan menampakan seluruh kelakuan buruknya, dari berselingkuh di belakangnya,minum alkohol hingga mabuk dan malamnya Siwon akan datang ke apartment Suho dan memaksanya untuk melayaninya sampai ia puas. Sekarang Suho benar-benar menyesali pilihannya untuk berpacaran dengan Siwon, ia bahkan tidak bisa melarikan diri dari lelaki possessive dan gila itu.

Suho merasa muak, ia sudah tidak ingin lagi terbelenggu dalam penyiksaan Siwon, namun bila ia meminta untuk putus, nasibnya akan sama seperti sekarang, dengan keadaan tragis dan tubuh memar-memar. Sepertinya hanya ada 1 cara yang ada dipikiran Suho untuk...

' PRANG '

..Melenyapkan seorang Choi Siwon.

Suho membekap mulutnya dengan kedua matanya horor, hendak menjerit histeris ketika kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mengambil vas di sebelahnya dan menghantamkannya pada kepala Siwon. Tubuh lelaki itu ambruk dengan kepala berlelehkan cairan merah, matanya terbuka lebar dengan pupil mata mengecil.

" H..hyungg..ireonaa.. M..maaf h..hyungg" Dengan perasaan penuh ketakutan Suho mencoba menggoyangkan lengan Siwon pelan, namun pria itu tidak kunjung bergerak. Namja manis itu menyentuh leher Siwon dengan jari bergetar, berharap akan mendengar suara denyut nadi yang masih berdetak.

Namun itu hanya sebuah harapan, harapan yang pupus.

Suho sadar seseorang yang tergeletak di hadapannya sudah tidak bernyawa.

Dan ia telah membunuh seseorang, kekasihnya, di apartment nya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tidak mampu memanggil ambulance lebih parahnya polisi. Setelah terburu-buru berpakaian, kedua kaki mungilnya langsung berlari keluar, menyusuri setiap jalanan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara melarikan diri, ia harus bersembunyi sebelum polisi menemukan mayat tersebut dan menangkapnya.

.

" Suho hyung?"

Pria mungil bermata besar yang bernama DO itu membelalakan matanya melihat tamu yang sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Tentu saja kaget, penampilan senior yang 1 tahun diatasnya, Suho sangat keacak-acakan dengan luka memar dan lebam, rambut yang tidak disisir, wajah yang sangat pucat, baju dan celana yang berantakan dan terlihat bercak-bercak darah, tangan kanannya juga terkotori oleh darah yang sudah mengering, darah Siwon, dan tidak memakai alas kaki.

" H..hyung kau kenapa?"

" DO yah..bolehkah hyung menginap di rumahmu untuk beberapa minggu ke depan? Aku benar-benar membutuhkan tempat tinggal" tembaknya terang-terangan dengan wajah memelas, ia tadi terlalu terburu-buru hingga tidak sempat mengecek dompet yang dibawanya kelebihan uang atau tidak. Ia tidak sanggup membayar uang motel dengan won yang pas-pasan.

" Bisa kok hyung.. Mupung hyungku sedang keluar kota selama sebulan, jadi hyung bisa memakai kamarnya" ujarnya tanpa terlalu curiga, ia tentu tidak mengira sosok di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh.

" Gomawo DO yah... You really save my life" Suho menghembuskan nafas lega, ia mengikuti namja termungil itu dari belakang. Sepertinya hidupnya beberapa hari ke depan akan susah, hahhhh~

" hyung! tolong cuci tanganmu dulu sebelum kau mengotori rumahku.. haizzzzz"

**#####1 week later########**

" Apa kau yang bernama Kim Suho?"

Suho yang langsung ditanya itu membatu, ia baru saja keluar dari kelasnya setelah pelajaran berakhir dan hendak pulang ke rumah DO, namun berakhir dicegat oleh pria yang ia kira berusia 40an tahun. Suho berusaha untuk tenang meski hatinya berdebar-debar tidak karuan saat pria itu- detective menghampirinya.

"Y..yaa? Aku Suho" akunya terbata-bata

" Apakah kau mengetahui adanya kasus pembunuhan pria yang bernama Choi Siwon di dalam apartmentmu?" Pria tua itu tersenyum tipis, kedua matanya menatap dalam namja mungil di hadapannya yang sedikit bergetar, muka manis itu pucat pasi dan detective itu mengetahui bahwa namja manis itu mengetahui sesuatu, sangat jelas bahwa namja di hadapannya lah pelakunya, tapi itu masih hipotesanya saja. Ia ingin menginterogasi Suho lebih lanjut lagi untuk membuktikan kebenaran akan kasus pembunuhan tersebut.

Detective itu meremas bahu kanan Suho pelan mencoba mendekatkan dirinya. Namun namja manis itu langsung menepis tangannya dan berlari sekuat tenaga, ia tahu detective dan beberapa polisi sedang mengejarnya. Direbutnya sebuah sepeda dari mahasiswa di tengah jalan dan mengayuh sepeda tersebut secepat mungkin ke sembarang arah, ia tahu ia takkan bisa pulang ke rumah DO, bukan juga rumahnya.

Sadar akan mobil polisi yang mulai mengepungnya, namja manis itu melarikan sepedanya ke gang-gang kecil. Ia lantas melihat adanya lubang kecil pada area teras rumah yang tidak berpenghuni pun langsung menghempaskan sepeda tersebut dan bersembunyi di dalam rumah gelap nan gulita tersebut.

"Ba.. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak mau dipenjara... S..siwon h..hyung..hiks..m..mianhaeee" ia mulai terisak ketakutan di pojokan lantai dua yang gelap sambil menekukkan kedua lututnya.

" Sepertinya anak itu ada di dalam, aku menemukan sepedanya" panggil seorang polisi dari luar, beberapa pria bertubuh tegap lengkap dengan pistol di pinggulnya itu mulai memasuki area rumah tak berpenghuni tersebut.

" J...jangan .. Tangkap aku..hikss..kumohon.. Aku masih ingin.. kuliah dengan tenang... Hiks hiks.. Eommaaa.. hikss.. " doa Suho pada diri sendiri sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata pada lengan mungilnya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar keras.

Suho tak pernah mengalami hidup semenyeramkan ini sebelumnya, sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu ia sudah hidup sendirian karena telah mampu membiayai hidupnya sendiri walau pas-pasan hingga tamat sekolah tinggi bahkan ia dapat kuliah dengan beasiswa 50%.

Kalau waktu bisa dimundurkan, ia ingin kembali ke masa- masa ia SMA, dimana ada makanan lezat yang selalu dimasakkan ibunya setelah pulang sekolah, kecupan penuh kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya dan pelukan rasa aman ibunya yang memberinya ketenangan ketika ia mendapat suatu masalah.

_**Akan kukabulkan**_**...**

"Ehh?" Suho mengerjapkan mata angelicnya yang basah, ia yakin ia mendengar suara halus seorang perempuan yang menggema tepat di telinga kanannya.

" Jangan bergerak!" Sebuah cahaya terang yang diyakini dari sebuah senter yang dipegang polisi yang memasuki ruangan gelap itu pun menyambut penglihatannya.

Sangat terang...

Hingga akhirnya seluruh penglihatannya perlahan menjadi warna putih, lalu sesosok perempuan berambut panjang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut, wajahnya tampak tidak jelas.

" E.. Eomma?"

Brukkk!

Dan namja manis itu pun langsung pingsan di tempatnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara perempuan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

_**Tetapi ada satu syarat yang harus kaujalani..**_

Dan itulah kalimat terakhir yang Suho tangkap sebelum ia menutup kedua mata angelicnya..

.

"...ho... Suhooo.. Suho bangunn!"

Namja manis itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, ia mengucek-ngucekkan kedua matanya seraya menguap kecil, tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan letih layaknya seseorang yang tidur terlalu lama, kepalanya bahkan terasa seperti dihantam batu. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya menangkap seluruh kesadarannya yang masih minim hingga akhirnya ia menyadari siapa yang membangunkannya tadi.

" E..eommaa?!" Jerit Suho kaget, namja manis itu menatap wanita berusia 40 tahun itu dengan tatapan rindu, sedangkan yang ditatap melayangkan tatapan aneh pada anaknya.

" Eoommaaaa.. Suho rinduuu.. sangat rinduu...Suho sayang eomma hikss.. jangan pergi lagii… " namja manis itu langsung menghamburkan diri ke pelukan eommanya sambil membenamkan wajah mungilnya pada perut ibunya. Suho masih duduk di atas kasur,ingat?

" Kenapa sayang? Kau ini aneh.. Baru bangun sudah menangis.. Dasar anak manja" Ibu jelita itu menggelengkan kepalanya bingung melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya, namun tetap mengusak surai kemerahan anaknya dengan penuh kasih.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi.. Kau harus ke sekolah nanti terlambat" Suho mengedipkan matanya bingung mendengar penuturan ibunya.

Sekolah? Bukankah ia sudah berkuliah? Dan kenapa ibunya masih ada disini? Dihadapannya..

Namja manis itu memutar lehernya melihat jam weker di sebelahnya. 10 09 2010

3 tahun yang lalu

What? O.O

" Ayo jangan malas.. Cepat pergi mandi sana. eomma akan buatkan sarapan" usir ibu Suho sambil menepuk bahu anaknya ringan ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Suho yang masih dalam kebingungannya.

Ia kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia menjalani masa SMAnya. Ini tidak mungkin…

"Ouchh sakit!" Namja manis itu mencubit pipi tembamnya sendiri.

"Bukan mimpi" batinnya panik, setidaknya kurang lebih ada ketakutan yang menyergap hati Suho, tentu saja mengingat dirinya yang bahkan tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang akan dan harus dilakukannya di sekolah nanti dan lain sebagainya.

" U..urghhh.. HOeekk!" Namja manis itu merasa perutnya tiba-tiba mual, ia membekap mulutnya dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di dalam toilet bowl.

" Hueekk..hoekkk" namja manis itu langsung terjatuh lemas sambil memflush toiletnya, ususnya terasa diperas keluar dan kepalanya sangat pusing. Dengan penglihatannya yang samar-samar, ia menangkap sebuah benda yang sepertinya terjatuh di atas keramik toilet. Dengan rasa penasaran ia pun memungut benda pipih berbentuk panjang itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia mendapati benda tersebut bertanda dua garis, positif.

"Aarrghh!" Ia memegang kepalanya sendiri yang berdenyut-denyut. Tiba-tiba kilasan-kilasan tak lengkap memenuhi memori otaknya.

Ia samar-samar melihat beberapa hari atau minggu yang lalu, ia tidak pasti, yang jelas ia melihat dirinya sendiri tengah dicumbu oleh sesosok pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, putih, rahangnya cukup tegas dan sepertinya sangat tampan. Tapi ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut karena wajahnya sangat tidak jelas karena tertutup oleh wajah danr rambut merah Suho.

Ia mengingat bagaimana namja tinggi tersebut meminta untuk menyetubuhinya dan Suho dengan sukarela membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan lembut, ia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan besar nan hangat itu menari-nari di atas kulit porselinnya. Namun, firasat Suho mengatakan seseorang yang menyetubuhinya itu adalah sesosok yang asing dan tak dikenalnya, ia juga tidak mengingat adanya seseorang berperawakan seperti itu di dalam hidupnya yang dahulu pernah dilaluinya.

_" … Suho ya, saranghaee…" _

Dan kilasan memori itu pun berhenti sampai di sana. Suho menjatuhkan benda yang ia pegang tersebut dengan muka pasi, ia ingat sekarang...

Perkataan perempuan asing yang berada di mimpinya tersebut...

_**Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu..**_

_**Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kaujalani..**_

_**Aku telah menanamkan bibit kehidupan di dalam kandunganmu...**_

Masa lalunya kini telah berubah.

Suho positif hamil...

Namun ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghamilinya.

**TBCeehhh?**

**-.-absurd? Penasaran? Aku sendiri jg ngga tau gimana tanggapan gua sama ff bin gaje ini.. Tp ini murni 90% dari mimpi guahh.. Sooo? **

**Kalau reviewnya banyak aku akan putar otak gimana lanjutin ni ff**

**Masih gaje sih sama alurnya, pairingnya juga belum ditentuin gitu, umm... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewind the Past and Start Over Again**

**Warning: YAOI, mpreg, gaje, membingungkan, typos,**** alur kecepatan,**** EYD berantakan.**

**Rated: T **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**Happy reading \(•ˆoˆ•)/**

**DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE^^**

**# Epilog**

_**Akan kukabulkan permintaanmu..**_

_**Tapi ada satu syarat yang harus kaujalani..**_

_**Aku telah menanamkan bibit kehidupan di dalam kandunganmu...**_

_**Itulah harga yang harus kau bayar.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# CHAPTER 1 STARTS!**

Suho menjatuhkan test pack yang dipegangnya dengan tangan bergetar lalu terduduk lemas di atas lantai kamar mandi tersebut dengan wajah pucat pasi. Ia mengingatnya sekarang, bagaimana besar keinginannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu hingga arwah perempuan di kehidupan masa depannya mengantarkannya ke masa kini, tiga tahun yang lalu, yang seharusnya dijalaninya dengan baik di kehidupan remajanya yang sebelumnya tanpa seorang bayi dalam rahimnya.

Kilasan-kilasan buram beberapa minggu yang lalu masih terus berputar-putar di kepala Suho, ia melihat bagaimana dirinya mulai mengalami morning sick beberapa minggu kemudian setelah menyerahkan kesuciannya pada namja asing itu hingga berakhir pada kemarin malam saat Suho dengan penuh kekhawatiran membeli test pack yang ia curi-curi beli dari sebuah apotik kecil di seberang sekolahnya dan mengecek urinenya, positif.

"jadi ini anak dari ayah yang tidak kukenal wajahnya itu? Tapi siapa? Dan bagaimana aku mencarinya? Aish.. ottokae.." batin Suho khawatir, tanpa sadar ia meremas pelan perutnya yang masih rata dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu.

Raut wajahnya menampakkan kegelisahan yang sangat dalam, berhubung Suho hampir tidak mempunyai ingatan mengenai seberapa jauh perbedaaan kehidupan SMA nya di masa ini dengan masa sebelumnya.

Juga tentang keadaan dirinya di masa depan dengan kasus pembunuhan Siwon.

_**apakah diriku di masa depan akan menghilang? **_

_**Atau sebenarnya cuma arwahku saja yang kembali ke masa lalu dan tubuhku yang asli sedang koma di rumah sakit? **_

_**apakah aku dapat kembali lagi ke masa depan suatu saat nanti?**_

_**kalau tidak bisa kembali, aku harus tetap menjalani kehidupan SMA ku yang sekarang kan? Tapi bukankah ini akan mempengaruhi masa depanku?**_

Lalu juga ketakutan bila dikeluarkan dari sekolah bila suatu saat nanti kepala sekolahnya mengetahui anak didiknya yang masih SMA2 itu hamil. Suho jelas tidak ingin mengecewakan eommanya karena diblacklist dari sekolah hanya karena kasus PBA (Pregnant By Accident).

_**Bagaimana juga reaksi kedua orang tuaku kalau tau aku hamil?**_

_**Apakah mereka masih mau mengakui aku sebagai anak kandungnya? yang seorang namja namun mengandung anak yang bahkan masih diragukan identitas ayahnya. **_

_**Belum tentu juga namja yang menghamili ku mau mengakui keberadaan anaknya.**_

_**Kalau ia tidak mau bertanggung jawab? Aku harus bagaimana?**_

Dan masih ada ribuan pertanyaan yang terus bermunculan di otak Suho yang tidak mampu dipecahkannya, beruntunglah namja mungil itu memiliki jidat yang cukup lebar dengan otak yang cerdas, kalau tidak mungkin sebentar lagi Suho akan gila dan dilarikan di RSJ sebagai anak autis dan amnesia.

" Suho yaa.. kalau tidak cepat mandi nanti terlambat!" jerit eomma Suho dari luar, wanita itu sudah hampir siap menyiapkan sarapannya.

" N..ne eomma! Chamkamman" balas Suho yang sudah terbebas dari dunia imajinernya, namja mungil itu tergesa-gesa menyiram air hangat pada tubuhnya, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir, nanti ia akan mencoba bertanya pada beberapa teman-teman sekelasnya, yang sejauh ini masih mampu diingatnya.

**#######GROWL SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL######**

" Umm.. kalau tidak salah XI-S, XI-S…" gumam Suho dengan hati bercampur aduk, antara rindu dengan sekolahnya dan didominasi ketakutan, hatinya bahkan berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Ia berjalan pelan sekali di koridor lantai lima tersebut, ia masih ingat letak ruang kelasnya dan tempat duduknya, hanya saja ia tidak yakin segalanya masih serupa dengan masa sebelumnya mengingat begitu banyak perbedaan yang dicermatinya dari kilasan tak jelas tadi pagi.

" Yo! Selamat pagi Suho ya, kenapa kau lemas sekali hari ini?" Suho hampir terpekik ketika seseorang mengkagetkannya dari belakang, ia menoleh dengan ragu hanya untuk menemukan namja cantik, Luhan, yang dulunya merupakan sahabat terdekatnya itu menaruh lengan kanannya agak keras ke punggung mungil Suho dan merangkulnya ke kelas XI-S. Suho diam-diam menghembuskan nafasnya lega, setidaknya kelas dan sahabatnya masih tetap sama.

" ya.. Suho, tempat dudukmu disini.. itu tempat duduk Yeollie" Suho yang sudah meletakkan tas ranselnya pada meja terdepan baris keempat dari meja guru itu pun sedikit tersentak kaget, tempat duduknya berubah, ia dengan malu mengaruk kepalanya lalu mengambil kembali tasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang ditunjuk Xiumin tadi, membuat anak rusa itu menyergit bingung.

" apa kau sakit Suho a? kenapa kau jadi diam seperti itu.. dan kau terlihat… ummm.. bodoh?" tanya Jongdae blak-blakan yang langsung dihadiahi tawa dari beberapa teman sekelasnya. Tidak biasanya namja berkulit terputih di kelas itu membisu, biasanya Suho adalah seseorang yang paling ceria dan suaranya langsung membahana hingga ke ujung koridor bila namja mungil itu mulai menginjakan kedua kaki mungilnya di dalam kelas.

" j..jeongmal? hahaa.. aku hanya sedang lapar saja Dae ie" jawab Suho dengan tawanya yang sedikit awkward, ia bingung mendapat sedikit pukulan candaan dari beberapa teman yang berada di dekatnya, bahkan ada yang mengacak-acakkan surai merahnya dan memberinya beberapa buah roti dan susu kotak. Seingat Suho dulu ia bukanlah orang yang popular dan banyak teman seperti ini, mungkin kepribadiannya yang sekarang juga disetting berbeda hingga ia perlu mengadaptasikan dirinya.

Well, hari pertama selalu yang terberat kan?

**############################# **

" lu… a..aku mau berbicara sesuatu yang penting.. boleh?" Rusa cantik yang sedang memakan chicken tonkatsunya hanya berkedip-kedip imut lalu menunjukkan jempulnya tanda setuju.

Keduanya sedang berada di kantin yang penuh dengan siswa-siswi, jadi Suho tidak perlu takut suaranya akan terdengar karena teredam oleh suara kantin yang ricuh. Namja manis itu hanya memakan beberapa sendok dari curry chicken spagettinya, tidak nafsu mengingat banyak hal yang membingungkan terjadi padanya hari ini.

Suho menghela nafasnya pelan, ia melihat Luhan menatapnya dalam dengan santai sambil menyeruput Rose milk tea nya. " umm… i..itu.. aku.. aku lupa ingatan" aku Suho seadanya.

Luhan menjatuhkan sumpitnya dan menatap sahabatnya bengong, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lantas memukul-mukul meja kantin seraya memegang kedua perutnya yang kebas.

" AHAHAHA! Actingmu lucu Suho! Faill! Failll!" air mata sampai melapisi permukaan mata rusa tersebut sampai ia harus membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk menahan ledakan tawanya yang tidak kunjung usai saat ia menangkap beberapa siswa melihatnya dengan wajah bingung, terlebih wajah Suho yang di depannya ini menunjukkan ekspresi betenya.

" Lu aku serius, mungkin kau tidak percaya.. tapi aku mau membagi ceritaku padamu karena kau satu-satunya sahabatku sejak SD, dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa membantuku Xi Luhan" Namja cantik itu perlahan berhenti ketawa ketika ia menangkap nada keseriusan dari seorang Suho, selama ini suho tidak pernah seserius ini dan itu membuat Luhan mulai percaya kalau apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini tidak main-main.

" kau amnesia?" tembak Luhan langsung, tapi bukankah kemarin ia masih menemukan Suho baik-baik saja, namja manis itu bahkan bisa bertanding sepak bola dengannya menggantikan Daehyun yang izin DBD melawan sekolah lain.

" bisa dibilang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya aku mengalami time slip… aku seharusnya sudah kuliah tahun kedua dan karena sesuatu masalah besar yang menimpaku, aku terlempar kembali ke tiga tahun yang lalu, yaitu sekarang, dan aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun tentang kejadian sebelum ini, parahnya ini sama sekali berbeda dengan masa SMAku dulu, aku bingung Lu…aku harus bagaimana…"

dan sekali lagi mulut rusa itu menganga, otaknya yang cuma Pentium 1 itu agak lambat mencerna kalimat-kalimat Suho yang menurutnya susah dimengerti itu.

" ba..bagaimana bisa?"

Time slip? Apakah hal itu benar-benar ada, Luhan sungguh tidak dapat mempercayainya, namun melihat sifat Suho yang 360 derajat berbeda dari biasanya itu mau tidak mau memaksa Luhan untuk menelan mentah-mentah alasan tidak masuk akal sahabat baiknya itu.

Suho mencoba tuk mengingat-ingat, ia bahkan hampir melupakan masa depannya seolah itu hanya potongan dari mimpi-mimpi buruknya yang mudah untuk dilupakan " aku juga tidak yakin, yang aku ingat, aku hanya bersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah kosong, dan tiba-tiba seorang perempuan memperlihatkan wujudnya padaku, keesokan paginya aku sudah berada di masa ini"

Luhan menangguk-angguk paham " jadi sekarang kau sedang mencari cara untuk kembali ke masa depan begitu?"

Suho mengerjap-ngerjap polos, sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng keras " aku tidak mau… kalau aku kembali aku pasti akan dijebloskan ke penjara selama bertahun-tahun"

" eh.. penjara? Kau memangnya melakukan apa Suho ya?" Luhan sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini.

Suho menoleh ke kiri dan kanan meyakinkan dirinya kalau tidak ada seseorang yang mendengar pembicaraannya selain Luhan, lalu menatap mata rusa itu dalam " a..aku membunuh Lu… kekasihku sendiri"

" MWOO—MNGGGHHH!" Suho langsung membekap mulut Luhan yang reflek menjerit itu, sekali lagi beberapa siswa menatap mereka jengah yang dibalas dengan cengiran minta maaf khas Suho.

" aishh! Jangan berisik!" hardik Suho geram sedangkan luhan terkekeh garing.

" jadi sekarang apa yang akan kaulakukan Suho ya?" Namja manis itu terdiam, ia menatap ke bawah dan tanpa sadar mengelus-elus perutnya yang rata, oh.. ia hampir melupakan aegyanya.

" molla… eh Lu.. apakah aku punya pacar?" tanya Suho tidak nyambung dengan nada antusias, membuat Luhan menyerngit menatap anak semangat dengan mata angelic yang berbinar-binar itu.

Namja cantik itu perlahan mengangguk, memberi harapan bagi Suho yang hampir sirna " tentu… kau memacari seniormu selama satu setengah tahun lamanya, namanya Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. kau tahu sunbae itu?"

Suho menggeleng tidak yakin, oh.. apakah ia appa dari baby yang dikandungnya?

" a.. aku ingin menemuinya… dia di kelas berapa?"

" akan kuantarkan… kelasnya XII-C, tapi harusnya sekarang dia berada di ruang osis sih" jawab Luhan mengingat namja tampan itu bahkan tidak meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih hari ini, Suho, pastinya sekarang ia sedang sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas dan laporan keuangannya.

" osis?"

" ne.. pacarmu ketua osis Suho ya.. dia orang yang sangat ramah, tampan, murah senyum, beribawa, dan yang pasti dia sangat menyayangimu Suho.. namun sayangnya ia orangnya workaholic, jadi kau pasti akan dilupakan kalau sudah berhadapan dengan laptopnya" mau tidak mau Suho pun terkekeh, ia membayangkan kekasihnya itu seseorang dengan muka datar dengan pakaian super rapi, bertubuh tegap dan memakai kacamata tebal.

" sepertinya kau sangat mengenalnya.." kedua namja itu sudah hampir dekat dengan kantor yang ditujunya, perlahan Luhan menepuk pundak Suho lembut mengarahkannya ke ruangan tersebut.

" tentu saja karena kalian suka sekali mengumbar kemesraan di depanku membuat mataku iritasi.. sana pergi.. aku yakin kekasihmu sudah sangat menunggu kedatanganmu…"

Suho menunduk sopan sekilas pada Luhan yang perlahan berjalan menjauhinya sambil melambaikan tangan, namja manis itu menengadah melihat papan petak bertuliskan KANTOR OSIS tercetak rapi di permukaannya.

Belum sempat namja manis itu mengetuk pintunya, pintu di hadapannya bergerak, tergeser ke samping menandakan seseorang membuka pintu tersebut duluan hingga wajah Suho langsung berhadapan dengan dada namja yang hendak keluar tersebut.

" ehh… Honnie.. kau datang juga… merindukanku ya?"

Suho perlahan menengadah, mata hazelnya yang bulat menatap wajah seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, sekitar 186 cm dengan rambut coklatnya yang poninya dinaikkan, Suho sedikit melirik name tag yang terpampang di hadapannya.

OH SEHUN

"oh rupanya dia pacarku?" batin Suho yang tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan se-mempesona itu.

" kenapa diam saja hmmm? Apa kau marah karena aku tidak menjenguk kelasmu baby.. mianhae… aku tadi terlalu sibuk untuk me-revisi ulang proposal untuk festival sekolah" diacaknya surai kemerahan Suho dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya menyatukan bibirnya pada permukaan dahi Suho yang tertutup poni, tanda minta maaf.

" a. aniyo.. aku tidak marah sunbae" jawab Suho setengah terbata-bata, ia merutuki dirinya yang sedikit berdebar-debar dengan kelakuan manis Sehun, yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya kembali pada Siwon nya saat pertama kali ia berkencan.

" sunbae? Sejak kapan kau mau memanggilku begitu?" Sehun tertawa lebar hingga memperlihatkan sudut bibirnya yang tidak terlalu tajam namun khas, ditambah dengna kedua mata sipitnya yang berbentuk sabit. " bukankah biasanya kau memanggilku Hunnie, bahkan selama ini kau tidak mau memanggilku hyung"

Suho membulatkan kedua mata angelicnya, sebegitu tidak sopannya kah dirinya pada seniornya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang dan menyembunyikan dirinya ketika ditegur oleh sang ketua osis.

" m..mian.. aku tidak.. bermaksud…" jawab Suho serba salah, ia merasa malu atas ketidaksopanannya hingga kedua pipi tembamnya bersemburat kemerahan.

" kau ini kenapa baby? Seperti bukan kamu saja.. apa kau mempunyai masalah? Atau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Sehun sabar, ia sudah sangat mengenal gelagat kekasihnya yang cenderung berbeda atau manja bila ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan atau berbuat salah hingga takut Sehun memarahinya, dan tentu saja namja albino itu akan langsung memaafkan tiap kesalahan yang dilakukan namjachingunya, seperti tidak sengaja menghilangkan data penting di ipodnya.

" u..uhh.." Suho menunduk, ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan baby yang ada di kandungannya pada Sehun, lagi pula ia masih tidak yakin Sehun adalah ayah dari anak yang berada di dalam rahimnya, meskipun keperawakannya cukup mirip dengan namja asing yang ada di bayangannya.

" apa.. beberapa minggu yang lalu.. uhh.." cicit Suho, ia perlahan menengadah seraya memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya, berharap Sehun adalah namja yang dicarinya, namja yang akan menjadi appa bagi anaknya. "..su.. sunbae menyentuhku?" tanya Suho memberanikan dirinya menatap kedua mata datar di hadapannya ini.

" huh?"

" mak..maksudku..se..bagai sepasang kekasih.. apakah.. kita pernah ..melakukan..hubungan..intim sebelumnya?"

Dan Suho tidak mampu membaca ekspresi dari wajah datar yang menatapnya dalam.

**TBCehhh**

**AUTHOR MASIH BELUM BILANG INI PAIR APA YAH… XD sepertinya bakal KrisHo lagi deh, itu reviewnya banyak yang minta Krisho -.- ngga lari dari papa mamah… cckkkc! Buat yang minta Chanho dan Hunho maaf ya.. peminatnya cuma 1… :/**

**Makasihh uda mau review ff gaje bin ajaib ini… mohon reviewnya lagi buat chap ini yah.. #bow saranghae reviewers, followers dan fav nyaaa :***

SPECIAL THANKS TO**: chanbaekyu, littleXbetweenEO, poriansweet, ling ling pandabear, Zahra, hamsterXiumin, Pikachuu, Park Sang Rae, EDP KHS, kimtaehyung vsii, Shim Sung Rin, pingping, DashyatNyaff, mitchi, akiko achie, dhearagil, 13613, saranghaekrisho, krisho wonkyu, kyungiexx, DD, lilfoxie, myfancycar2, suho kim 5011, emmasuho, amalia 1993, babydeer940412.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewind the Past and Start Over Again**

**Warning: YAOI, mpreg, gaje, membingungkan, typos,**** alur kecepatan,**** EYD berantakan.**

**Rated: T **

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

.

**#KRISHO: Chap 9** dari **SUBMIT TO BE SLAVE** uda diupdet :D akhirnyaaa! -_-" yang uda nunggu lama ingat baca trs review yaaa, uda nulis panjang2 nih, bersimbah darah #lebayy :v

.

**Happy reading \(•ˆ0ˆ•)/**

**DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE^^**

**# chapt 1**

"Lu.. apakah aku punya pacar?"

" tentu… kau memacari seniormu selama satu setengah tahun lamanya, namanya Sehun.. Oh Sehun.. kau tahu sunbae itu?"

**.**

" apa.. beberapa minggu yang lalu.. uhh..su.. sunbae menyentuhku?" tanya Suho menatap kedua mata datar di hadapannya ini.

" huh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**# CHAPTER 2 STARTS!**

" mak..maksudku..se..bagai sepasang kekasih.. apakah.. kita pernah ..melakukan.. hubungan..intim se..belumnya?" tanya Suho dengan ragu-ragu bercampur cemas. Ia tahu pertanyaannya sungguh sangat aneh dan ia hanya dapat berharap Sehun tidak menganggapnya gila.

Senior tampan itu menatap datar Suho yang tidak bergeming namun kegelisahan terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya, mulut tipis Suho tertutup rapat dan bergerak-gerak karena tanpa sadar digigitnya dari dalam, serta kedua tangan meremas ujung kiri-kanan seragamnya hingga kusut.

" Honniee…."

Suho tanpa sadar meneguk ludahnya sendiri, jantungnya semakin berdebar hingga tak bisa dikendalikan lagi ketika mata hitam Sehun menyelami manik coklat miliknya.

" apa itu cara barumu untuk mengajakku melakukan sex denganmu?" tembak Sehun frontal tanpa mengubah raut wajah datarnya.

" mwoooh? S..sex?!"

" mianhae honnie baby.. bukan aku tidak mau melakukannya, tapi kau tahu kan kita masih di dalam sekolah? rekan-rekan osisku sewaktu-waktu bisa masuk ke ruangan ini dan aku tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuh mulusmu pada mereka babe.. jadi bersabarlah ne? aku berjanji akan memuaskanmu setelah kita pulang nanti" jawab Sehun to the point dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, menghiraukan wajah cantik di hadapannya dengan mulut menganga lebar setelah mendengar jawaban frontal dari sang kekasih.

" j..jadi kita pernah me..melaku..kann.. i..itu?" tanya Suho terbata-bata dengan wajah yang mulai merona parah, namja mungil itu sepertinya belum pulih dari shocknya. Dari kelakuannya, dapat dipastikan Suho masih adalah seorang namja yang polos dan tentu belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan sebelum nikah, ajaran kedua orang tuanya tentu saja.

_**Jadi benar Oh Sehun yang menyebabkan aku hamil? **_

Sehun yang sedaritadi dalam mood bercandanya itu mulai merengut, alis matanya berkerut khawatir menatap wajah cantik Suho yang panic sekaligus shock berat itu, mode isengnya mulai off.

" hah? Kau ini bicara apa baby? pertanyaanmu sangat aneh Honnie" lanjutnya kebingungan ketika mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia prediksikan. Sehun berfikir namja di hadapannya ini akan marah, kesal, atau malu-malu atas godaannya, tentu saja Sehun hanya berniat main-main dengannya saja tadi namun Suho malah menganggap serius kata-katanya dan salah menafsirkannya.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa namja dihadapannya bukanlah Suho nya, kepribadiannya sungguh sangat berbeda, Suhonya adalah seseorang yang berkepribadian ceria dan murah senyum sedangkan gelagat Suho yang ini sangatlah aneh dan… awkward, pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya juga sangat membingungkan seperti gejala orang yang mengalami amnesia, dan ia yakin Suho yang sekarang tidak sedang melawak ataupun sedang bercanda kepadanya.

" baby.. kau ini kenapa? Sekarang kau membuatku takut.. kau baik-baik saja kan sayang?" Sehun semakin mendekat dan menyentuh kedua pipi mulus Suho, menengadahkan wajah cantik itu dan meneliti permukaan dahi mulus kekasihnya. Namun Sehun tidak menemukan luka ataupun perban yang membalut kepala namja terpendek itu.

" Sun..sunbae.. a.. akuu.. akuuu…" Suho berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya ketika obsidian Sehun terus menatapnya khawatir, namun kedua tangan mungil itu tanpa sadar meremas kemeja depan Sehun. Suho tidak tahu haruskah ia berterus terang perihal janinnya atau tidak, sebab ia takut Sehun akan membencinya dan menjauhinya, lebih parahnya kalau kekasihnya malah tidak mau mengakui anaknya dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab lalu menyuruhnya aborsi.

Suho menutup kedua matanya menenangkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk, ia harus mengambil keputusan, Sehun adalah ayah dari anaknya dan ia wajib tahu tentang benihnya yang berhasil hidup di dalam perutnya.

" a.. akuu.. aku.. ha..mil.."

"…"

Sehun menatap kosong kekasihnya yang perlahan membuka kedua hazelnya ketika tidak mendengar adanya balasan dari Sehun, Suho yang tidak bisa membaca gurat ekspresi kekasihnya kini semakin ketakutan.

" s..sunbae?" tanya Suho dengan suara bergetar, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang masih meremas kemeja di hadapannya pelan.

" h.. hamil? T..tapi kau.. namja…." Akhirnya pemuda tampan itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Sehun berjalan mundur ke dalam kelas, menjauh dari kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut muka harap-harap cemas.

Sehun perlahan terkekeh kecil dengan terpaksa, berusaha menutup kekalutan hatinya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Suho yang masih membatu " yaa.. aku tahu kau bercanda baby.. trollmu berhasil, aku kalah! Kau berhasil membuatku benar-benar kaget"

Melihat Sehun yang menjauhinya membuat Suho mengerti bahwa kekasihnya belum cukup dewasa untuk menerima kenyataan ini, tentu saja mengingat Sehun yang masih SMA3 tidak mungkin bersedia menjadi ayah di usia semuda itu, ia bahkan belum mempunyai pekerjaan. Perlahan Suho merasa hatinya sangat perih sepeti disayat-sayat ketika mengetahui ayahnya bahkan tidak menginginkan anak yang sedang dikandungnya.

" a… aku juga.. ti..tidak tahu, ta..pi aku..hamilll.." Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak, kedua hazelnya mulai berkaca-kaca hingga pandangannya mengkabur. "..anak..mu"

Namja mungil itu tanpa mengulur waktu lagi langsung saja melarikan diri, berlari sekencang-kencangnya sambil memegang erat perutnya, ia bahkan tidak menoleh ketika Sehun memanggil namanya dari kejauhan, tidak ia tidak mau mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya, tanpa mendengar penjelasannya ia pun sudah tahu Sehun takkan mau menerimanya, demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, meski anak yang dikandungannya tersebut bukanlah keinginannya namun ia tidak mau membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa bila ia harus merawat kandungannya dan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri tanpa seorang ayah di sisinya.

" Suhooo, sudah kubilang tunggu!" namja manis itu merasakan lengan kanannya dicekal erat oleh Sehun pun meronta melepaskan diri, namun namja tampan itu tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali.

" le..lepaskann.. kau hiks.. pasti akan menyuruhku.. a..aborsikan… hikss.."

Melihat namja manis yang menangis terisak itu membuat hati Sehun mencelos, rahang Suho mengeras karena kerongkongannya mulai sakit dan kering, Suho mengelap air matanya kasar dengan tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi meremas perutnya pelan sedangkan tangan kanannya masih dicengkram oleh Sehun yang mulai mengendur.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar sejenak sebelum merengkuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, menenggelamkan wajah kekasihnya yang berlelehan manik krystal itu ke dalam dada bidangnya dan mengelus surai merahnya dengan penuh kasih " jangan menangis.. pabbo.. bagaimana aku bisa menyuruhmu berbuat sejahat itu? Tentu saja tidak… jangan takut, aku akan bertanggung jawab sayang, kita akan merawat anak ini bersama-sama ne?"

Merasa namja mungil di dalam rengkuhannya itu mulai agak tenang, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, namja tampan itu masih mengelus-ngelus pundak sempit Suho yang agak panas dan berkeringat itu hingga kedua pundak Suho tidak bergetar naik-turun lagi. Ia merasa bersalah karena membuat kekasihnya menangis, tidak sepatutnya ia bersikap kekanakan seperti tadi ketika kekasihnya memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya, membuatnya merasa gelisah dan tidak aman. Seharusnya ia lebih bersikap tenang dan menawarkan rasa aman bagi Suho, bagaimanapun orang yang sedang mengandung pasti jauh lebih takut dan khawatir ketimbang dirinya. Ia mengetahui konsekuensinya sebagai seorang ayah, siap atau tidak siap, bila mereka akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah pun Sehun yakin orang tuanya pasti bersedia untuk membantunya mencari jalan keluar.

" janji? Kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anak kita?" Sehun menurunkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah menggemaskan kekasihnya yang menengadah, menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata kemerahan yang masih agak berkaca-kaca dan bengkak, hidung mungilnya masih memerah dan pipi mulusnya masih terdapat bekas-bekas air mata, dagunya masih menempel di permukaan dadanya yang kemejanya agak basah oleh air matanya tadi.

Sehun tersenyum manis kemudian menggunakan tangannya mengelus lembut kedua pipi tembem yang mulus dan putih bagai salju itu, menghalaunya dari bekas air mata yang belum mengering " aku janji Honnie baby, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk baby, apa kau sudah mengecek kandunganmu ke dokter?"

Namja manis itu menggeleng pelan " aku hanya mengeceknya menggunakan test pack"

" arra.. nanti sepulang sekolah kita baru ke dokter, kau harus menjaga baby supaya tetap sehat Honnie" Sehun meremas kedua lengan Suho dan mencium bibir tipis di bawahnya selama beberapa detik, menggerakannya pelan dan melumat belahan bawahnya dengan hati-hati. Suho yang dicium itu lantas melenguh kaget, tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri namun tidak tega menolak ciuman lembut tersebut, ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi kecewa atau menuntut Sehun kalau ia melepaskan tautan kedua bibir tersebut, namun tidak juga membalas karena bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Sehun, mungkin Suho yang menjadi pacarnya selama ini memang mencintainya namun tidak dengannya.

Sehun yang merasa remasan pada kemeja depannya semakin bergetar pun melepaskan ciumannya, menatap dengan sedikit nafsu wajah manis yang bersemburat kemerahan dengan saliva miliknya yang mengkilat di bibir merah cherrynya.

" kajja, baliklah ke kelasmu baby.. bel masuk sudah akan dimulai.."

Ditautkan kelima jari kanannya pada kelima jari kiri Suho dan menuntunnya ke ruang kelas XI-S. Suho yang masih tidak biasa diperlakukan seperti ini pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, ia perlahan membalas genggaman tangan Sehun namun tidak seerat milik Sehun kepada tangannya. Tangan Sehun yang besar itu menghangatkan tangan mungilnya seolah membagi rasa aman padanya, membuat Suho merasa ia dapat bergantung sepenuhnya pada kekasih tampannya.

" sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku babe? Kau sudah sampai di kelasmu" Namja manis itu mengedipkan kedua hazelnya sebentar dari kegiatan curi-curi menatap tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggam miliknya, ia reflek menengadah untuk menemukan papan besar yang tergantung di atas kelasnya, XI-S. Mukanya lantas memerah menahan malu lalu segera dilepaskannya tautan tangannya dan menggaruk tengkuknya serba salah. Aishh.. jangan sampai Sehun berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

" ck.. kau sangat menggemaskan kalau malu-malu, aku juga merindukanmu baby.. tapi saem akan menghukumku kalau telat masuk ke kelas sedetik saja" Diusaknya gemas helai merah yang lembut itu lalu beranjak meninggalkannya, namja tampan itu tersenyum kepadanya sekilas kemudian menghilang di tikungan koridor lantai 5 tersebut.

Namja manis itu berdadah-dadah ria sejenak hingga kekasihnya menghilang dari pandangannya, sedetik itu ia langsung menyentuh kedua pipi tembemnya yang hangat " ada apa denganku?" pikirnya panic, ia merasakan dungeun-dungeun di dalam hatinya layak orang yang kasmaran. Hey, tidak mungkin kan ia mulai naksir sama Sehun yang baru ditemuinya setengah jam yang lalu.

" cieee.. yang diantar pacarnyaaa.. suit-suit" goda Jongdae ditambah dengan sorak-sorakan riuh dari peserta kelasnya, yang sukses membuat wajahnya tambah merah seperti gurita rebus.

**.**

" selamat tuan Oh, suami anda sedang hamil tiga minggu. Ini hasil USG nya, bayi anda sangat sehat, ia anak yang kuat. Di awal kehamilan untuk kasus langka seperti Nyonya Oh, dianjurkan untuk mengkonsumsi lebih banyak vitamin karena namja lebih rentan pada awal fase kehamilannya, mungkin suami anda akan mengalami morningsick yang parah atau mood unstable, emosinya akan gampang meledak dan ditakutkan akan mempengaruhi psychology anak anda kelak. Untuk dua bulan ini akan lebih baik bagi Nyonya Oh untuk mengistirahatkan diri, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri terlalu keras karena tubuh anda tidak begitu kuat. Saya menganjurkan Nyonya Oh untuk memeriksa kandungannya minimal sebulan sekali"

Suho menerima hasil USG tersebut dengan hati bercampur aduk saat melihat gambar anak yang dikandungnya, masih belum berbentuk dan menyerupai gumpalan kecil, namun itu cukup membuktikan kalau di dalam dirinya memiliki satu kehidupan yang lain, yang harus dijaga dan dirawatnya dengan sebaik mungkin. Suho beruntung memiliki Sehun yang bersedia membantunya merawat janinnya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana susahnya merawat anak tersebut seorang diri, Sembilan bulan dengan perut yang semakit buncit dan badannya akan sangat berat untuk sekedar beraktifitas, meski itu hanya berjalan, duduk, atau tidur.

" tentu saja dokter, saya akan menjaga Suho sebaik mungkin." Balas Sehun seraya memeluk punggung Suho, ikut tersenyum tulus ketika mendapatkan kekasihnya menghapus air mata haru yang hendak tumpah dengan sebelah tangannya, mungkin instingnya sebagai seorang ibu membuat emosinya begitu besar dan meledak dalam dirinya.

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pamit kepada dokter tersebut, dengan Suho yang masih dirangkul Sehun karena belum berhenti terisak, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya menjadi begitu cengeng. Ya, ia akui dirinya memang cengeng namun tidak secengeng ini, sudah dua kali ia menangis seharian ini.

Setelah membeli segelas Java Chip Frappucino kesukaan Suho dari Starbucks terdekat, yang selalu dengan efektif menghentikan tangis kekasihnya yang sangat cengeng tersebut, Sehun pun mengiring kekasihnya ke mobilnya. Terkadang Sehun sering bertanya-tanya sendiri bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya menyimpan stock air mata yang tidak ada habisnya.

" sekarang kita mau kemana babe? Kau mau pulang ke rumah atau dating sebentar?" tanya Sehun sambil memasang seatbeltnya, namja manis yang duduk di sisinya sambil menyeruput Frappucinonya pun berfikir sebentar, ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah karena rumahnya pasti sepi, ibunya hanya akan di rumah sekitar jam 6 sore sedangkan ayahnya lembur hingga sekitar 9 malam.

" d.. dating.. kalau boleh H.. hun.. nie" diseruputnya dalam-dalam frappucino yang ditaruh bubuk cinnamon tersebut berusaha menutupi fakta kalau wajahnya mulai memerah lagi, rasanya sungguh sangat janggal memanggil seseorang asing yang lebih dewasa dengan panggilan mesra, tapi Sehun kan sekarang kekasihnya, ia harus bisa beradaptasi dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

_**Bogo sipeun naui sarang unmyeon ijyo**_

_**Pihalsudo eobtjyo**_

_**Everyday I'm so lucky sumgyeowatdeon**_

" aish.. sebentar babe" namja yang baru menekan pedal gas tersebut pun harus kembali menekan pedal tengah diantara ketiganya itu dengan sebal ketika merasa smartphone yang berada di kantong celananya bergetar-getar, pertanda ada telepon masuk.

Sehun menyerngit ketika mendapatkan nama seseorang yang jarang meneleponnya itu kini menghubunginya, ia dengan ragu menempelkan smartphonenya ke telinganya sebelum suara melengking hampir merusak gendang telinga kanannya.

" YAAAAAAA! OH SEHUNNN! KAU KEMANAKANN SUHOOO?! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELEPONKU?!"

Suho yang masih setia menyeruput itu sampai mengeluarkan minumannya kembali mendengar suara lengkingan rusa yang sangat amat dikenalnya, padahal Sehun tidak membuka loudspeaker namun namja manis itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas lolongan Luhan, ia menatap kasihan pada Sehun yang menampilkan muka merengutnya dan menjauhkan sebisa mungkin smartphone tersebut dari telinga kanannya yang teraniaya.

" DAMN! APA KAU PERLU MENJERIT SEPERTI ITU DASAR RUSA JANTAN. SUHO ADA DI SINI BERSAMAKU, KAU TIDAK PERLU KHAWATIR!"

Suho terkekeh pelan kemudian mengambil alih smartphone Sehun, tidak menyangka Luhan yang rupanya sangat overprotektif itu sampai menghubungi kekasihnya " anyong lulu.. aku disini… hehehee.. mian, sepertinya kemarin aku lupa menge-charge hapeku dan sepertinya ketinggalan di rumah"

Namja rusa itu langsung berhenti menjerit ketika menangkap suara angelic Suho di seberang sana, tentu saja ia khawatir karena Suho yang biasanya selalu membawa hapenya kemana-mana dan akan selalu membalas chatnya atau teleponnya meskipun di keadaan yang genting, namun hampir seharian ini Suho tidak membalas chatnya dan bahkan tidak bisa ditelepon. Kekhawatirannya jelas bertambah karena ia teringat Suho yang mengalami timeslipnya sekarang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia bisa saja dijebak atau lebih buruknya ditangkap kemudian dijual.

Kedua sahabat itu mengobrol dengan santainya, menghiraukan wajah Sehun yang murung, kalau Suho sudah bersama dengan luhan ia pasti akan diabaikan seperti biasanya, kurang lebih Sehun cemburu dengan kedekatan Luhan kepada Suho, apalagi Luhan ada potensi seme-semenya, Sehun merasa terancam, meski Luhan sudah berjuta-juta kali menjelaskan kepadanya kalau ia dengan Suho tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sahabat baik yang berteman lama sejak TK.

Sehun yang merasa kebosanan itu melirik sejenak hasil USG yang masih terletak manis di atas kedua paha Suho, ia mengambilnya dan membuka amplop besar berwarna kekuningan dengan trademark besar di sisi kanannya. Selembar hitam putih itu dicermatinya baik-baik, ia tanpa sadar mengelus perlahan gambar gumpalan tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. Wajahnya yang datar perlahan berubah jadi sendu, sinar matanya meredup namun ia menelan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya dalam diam, kekasihnya yang masih asik bertelepon dengan Luhan pun luput dari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah tampan tersebut.

Sehun menutup matanya lelah, ia ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak dapat keluar. Ia ingin marah namun ia tidak kuat untuk memarahi namja yang sangat dicintainya ini. Ia kecewa namun tetap bersikap kuat di depan Suho seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Sekilas memori masa lalunya bersama Suho terbayang di benaknya hingga membuatnya mengigit keras kepalan tangan kanannya.

" _**honnie sayang.. kita sudah pacaran selama satu tahun, kau masih tidak ingin?" Sehun yang baru melewati ultah pertamanya dengan Suho pun mengelus-ngelus tubuh namja manis yang sedang dipangkunya. Keduanya sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton the Pirates of Carribean di rumah Sehun, cuma ada dua kaum adam itu di dalam rumah luas Sehun karena kedua orang tua Sehun hari itu sedang ke Jepang untuk mengurus cabang perusahaannya. **_

" _**u..ummm.. bukan aku tidak mau Hunnieee, aku masih belum siap" balas Suho sambil mengelus sayang lengan kokoh yang melingkari perutnya, ia membalas tatapan Sehun sebentar dengan hazelnya yang sayu lalu berinisiatif mencium sebentar bibir kekasihnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, Suho langsung menghentikan aksinya ketika ia mendengar Sehun mengerang nikmat di sela-sela lumatannya, ia tidak ingin membangkitkan hasrat Sehun.**_

" _**mian, aku hanya ingin menjaga tubuhku baik-baik hingga kita menikah suatu saat nanti, kau maukan Hunnie?" pinta Suho tanpa sadar mempoutkan bibir basahnya seraya mengelus-ngelus dada Sehun, ia tidak ingin membuat Sehun marah padanya karena tidak membutuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. **_

_**Meski terdengar helaan kekecewaan dari bibir Sehun, namja tampan itu tetap tersenyum padanya tanpa berniat untuk memarahinya. Suho membiarkan Sehun mengelus leher putihnya dan menghisapnya sebentar, membuat sebuah lovebite di sisi kanannya meski harus menahan nafsu. " baiklah kalau itu maumu babe, aku akan menunggumu sampai kita berdiri di atas altar, hickey ini bukti dari perjanjian kita. I love u Honnie"**_

" _**nado Hunnie… terima kasih sudah mau mengerti" dan untuk kedua kalinya bibir tipis itu saling bertaut dalam keheningan malam. **_

" h..hunnie.. kenapa melamun?" Sehun tersentak ketika ia mendapatkan goyangan pelan pada tangan kanannya, ia menatap dengan matanya yang memerah diantara menahan marah atau menahan tangis ketika mendapatkan kekasihnya menatapnya bingung dengan smartphone miliknya yang disodorkan kearahnya, sepertinya Suho sudah puas bertelepon dengan Luhan.

" tidak apa-apa baby, kajja kita berangkat sekarang" balas Sehun dengan suara yang agak serak dan berat, ia langsung menyambar smartphonenya dan mengembalikannya ke kantung celananya, mengabaikan tatapan khawatir Suho, sepertinya namja manis itu menyadari gelagat aneh kekasihnya.

" benarkah? Jangan berbohong kepadaku" balas Suho ngotot merasa jawaban kekasihnya tidak memuaskan, namun karena kekasihnya tidak kunjung membalas, ia pun menyerah dan diam saja, memilih untuk menatap kaca di sisinya, lebih tepatnya ke arah jalan dimana terdapat beberapa bangunan-bangunan yang berbeda dari dunianya asalnya.

Sehun yang focus pada berkendaranya pun melirik sekilas Suho yang sedang mengumamkan sebuah lagu, mengagumi cintanya yang tidak mampu ia lepaskan itu lalu mata datarnya kembali menatap ke arah depan

" kau yang berbohong kepadaku Ho" ratapnya pilu dalam hati mengingat perjanjian tidak tertulis yang dengan mudahnya dipatahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun terus meyakinkan dirinya kalau Suho mengalami amnesia sesaat, mungkin hal itu yang membuatnya melakukan sex dengan orang lain hingga hamil. Ia yakin Suho tidak tahu menahu tentang perihal ayah dari anaknya dan ia tidak ingin membongkar identitasnya kalau ia bukanlah ayah yang sebenarnya, ia terlalu menyayangi Suho dan ia tidak ingin melepaskan kekasihnya kepada namja lain dalam keadaan apapun, sehingga ia pun rela untuk membesarkan anak yang bukan dari bibitnya.

**TBCeehhh**

Oke sip.. makin membingungkan. Gua juga lebih bingung lagi :v

Aku **tidak akan publish **ff dulu ampe **minimum** tgl 7, krna tgl 6 akan due assignment dan pstnya ngga tidur seharian jadi ngga bakal bisa ngeupload ff di tanggal itu, skrg az aku masih berkutat sama assignment gaje -.- yang bahkan aku ngga tau gimana buatnya.

Setelah itu author akan buat **threesome bdsm hunkailu**, uda janji dan direquest, terus **ngelanjutin SORRY JOONMYEON, BUT I LOVE YOU** sama **BECAUSE OF BYUL**, maaf banget yah telat banget, gr2 ini dua ff, satu **kena writer block satu lagi gak tau gimana namatinnya **#klukluk niatnya sih ngelanjutin juga **OUR HIGH SCHOOL LOVE STORY **sebelum **OCT** lewat, tapi **aku ngga bisa jamin** huhuhu, November awal uda ujian final soalnya T.T, padahal tu OHSLS dari dulu-dulu uda ada idenya di otak, apa daya kepanjangan n selalu makan waktu, ngga pernah siap -.-" kalo **SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE? **-.- eerr.. **pertengahan December** x yah ngelanjutinnya.. aku perlu pulang balek malay-indo-malay buat liburan.

**EHEM! AKU MENEMUKAN BEBERAPA KESAMAAN DARI REVIEWS, JADI AKU AKAN MERANGKUM PERTANYAAN YANG BISA KUJAWAB.**

**Jangan2 bukan sehun yang menyentuh: **harusnya kejawab di chap ini kan? :v jawabannya bukan.

**Kris siapa dan bagaimana?** Mungkin 2 chap lagi baru nongol Krisnya

**Pais suhun, ngga cocok!** Habis seme exo yang lain siapa az coba yang tinggi dan putih, Kris kan ngga boleh nongol (dikurung author dalam kamar mandi :v), kai dan tao ( item kelesss), chanyeol ( CHANHO uda di Submit to me Slave, gantian dunx), lay( kependekan, ehh.. maaf bang).

**apa siwon yang ngehamilin?** Ngga mungkin, karena siwon ngelakuin ehem2 itu uda setahun sama suho, dan tu uke ngga hamil2, dan spermanya ngga mungkin kebawa ke masa lalu, ga bakal idup lah itu anak. Logic impossibruu..

**bosan krisho mulu! **Mian, abis majority menentukan segalanya -.-

**sehun uda nongol, siapa dunx anak suho ntar?** **anak krisho kan sehun / krisho dengan anak taozi boleh ngga? **Jujur gua ngga kepikiran sama sekali bakal ambil cast anak exo sebagai anak krisho, pengennya sih OC aja. Well.. we see later. LOL

**couplenya krisho, pacar suho itu sehun, Suho selingkuh donk? **Nah ada yang pinter, suho fix selingkuh :p

**luhan beneran ngga ada apa-apa dengan sehun kan? **Ngga kok, apalagi suho ngga cemburu, cuma penasaran.

**Suho polos banget, masa ngebunuh orang dibiarin saja.** Orang panic emang susah pake logica, apalagi suho baru anak kuliahan.

**Harusnya suho jangan kabur karena dia ngebunuh krena nyelamatin diri sendiri.** Okeh aku kurang tau soal hukum, tapi setahuku hukum di Negara asia itu ngga gitu maju dibandingkan western karena selama uang ada, mereka masih bisa disogok, apalgi suho ngga punya uang buat sewa pengacara. Suho kan miskin dan ngga punya ortu, jadi mungkin menurut suho daripada fakta bisa diputarbalikan karena orangtua siwon pasti ngotot mau ngepenjarain dia krna membunuh anaknya, mending kabur aza.

**Apa luhan percaya sama cerita suho?** Gampangnya bikin luhan percaya aza deh

**Kenapa bisa apa bagian-bagian dari masa lalu yang berbeda? **syarat dari cewe hantu itu yang membuatnya kayak gitu, karena suho dengan sifat yang kyk sekarang anak alim, ngga mungkin bisa ngelakuin anu sampe hamil, karena itu sifatnya berbeda, jadi alur masa lalunya pun berbeda. Bingung? Iya gua juga :v

**Ini bagus, cuma ini cerita apa ya?** Pertanyaanmu ambigu weh xD GUA GA BISA JAWAB.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Cho kyuLy, Park Sang Rae, itsmesehan **(nominated sebagai pelawak terbaik :v, aigo kalimat terakhir sukses buat w ngakak xD)**, joonmily** (nominated sebagai pengguna bahasa alayers terbaik #plak. Sumve gua suka bahasa loeee LOL)**, jung eunhee, poriansweet, babychennie, Soobabybee **(met datang^^)**, Zahra, EDP KHS, asachindesu, KrisHo Wonkyu, little Dark Wolf 99, sweetyeollie, pingping, sayangsemuamembersuju, chanbaekyu, littleXbetweenEO, kimtaehyung vsii, AniesLoveWonkyu, Babydeer940412, hamsterXiumin, jeremmyKim, syxo671, bluerain94, emmasuho, guest, miss leeanna, suho kim 5011, kyungiexx, alika malik, dheragil, richsuo, 13613, pikachuu.**


End file.
